The Power of a Song
by Tipofan4life
Summary: Po has been up all night crying softly to himself lovesick over a certain tiger he has feelings for at the Jade Palace. Po has been feeling sad for the past week after he defeated Shen and the others are taking notice and Po is certain the tiger doesnt feel the same way.. or does she? Will Tigress be able to save him before depression and sorrow takes over him completely? Find out!


**Hey guys here's a oneshot for y'all the song used in this romantic Kung Fu Panda story is not mine but Johnny Cash's 'Big River' which I modified to fit the valley of peace' setting and background. Po sings in a barritone voice like that of 1955 Cash while stumming his guitar when the scene comes so use your imagination and enjoy;)**

* _Sunrise at the Jade Palace*_

It was a warm, bright morning in the valley of peace, and everyone was sleeping soundly...well almost everyone. A certain panda was up all night eyes reddened from tears; he had been crying all night silently to himself due to feelings he had for a certain tiger at the Jade Palace. Po had feelings for the tiger since they were cubs but after Po defeated Shen for the past week, they were getting stronger the more they hung out, sparred, and the closer they got in their friendship. Po was sure she didn't feel the same way and the thought of it tore him apart.

"She's insanely beautiful and amazing in every way but there's no way she feels the same." The lovesick panda sobbed.

"How could she? I'm just a big, fat, stupid panda who can't take anything seriously and I always make her mad and I almost lost her because I wouldn't listen to her at Gongmen jail." Po said then continuing to cry feeling his heart breaking inside of his chest.

Just then the morning gong sounded and he wiped away his tears with his paw eyes still red and he rushed out his door to greet their master.

"Good morning master." The five and Po said in unison.

"Good morning indeed students. Now you know the drill for today after breakfast is normal training till noon and then the rest of the day you are free. And because of your hard work tomorrow you all have the day off." The red panda stated with a smile.

"Yes, master Shifu!" They all said in unison again as Shifu started to walk out of the barracks. He walked past Po then noticed the red in Po's eyes and the depressed look on his face he immediately turned around leaping onto the top of his staff and looked him in the eyes with a concerned look on his face.

"Po, are you alright?" Shifu asked also noticing the dampness in his cheek fur where he had been crying.

"I'm fine Master Shifu." Po lied looking away from his master.

"You don't look like it; you've been sad for the past week and now this? We are all concerned what's wrong Po?" Shifu asked again.

"I can't say." Po said sadly looking at the floor then to Shifu.

Ok, then I won't force you, but I hope you feel better soon." Shifu stated leaping off the top of his staff he was balancing on and left the barracks to meditate in the hall of heros.

The five, except Tigress, began to leave the barracks. As monkey with mantis on his shoulder passed Po he said "Hope ya feel better, buddy." Viper then followed behind "Hope you are alright brother, if you need to talk, let one of us know." The snake said kindly before smiling and exiting the room. Crane followed and looked at Po with concern patted his shoulder with his wing and left leaving only Po and Tigress.

Tigress walked up to him and placed her right paw on his left shoulder. And her amber eyes met his Jade green eyes and she had a soft expression on her face and said:

"Not only can I not watch my best friend be killed but I can't stand to watch him cry either." Tigress spoke softly as she squeezed his arm gently and affectionately.

"What's wrong Po? What's hurting you?" Tigress soothingly asked concerned and hurt, she hated seeing him like this. For little did Po know, she had secret feelings for the panda that she hung out with so much and spent much of her time with. She dreaded loosing him and it hurt her to see him like this.

"Ti, I can't tell you right now I'm sorry but I can't." Po said tears starting to roll down his face as his heart started to break thinking the tiger before him would never feel the same as he did for her.

"Oh Po, you can tell me anything I won't get mad, I promise." Tigress said softly wiping away the tears with her paws and then embracing him tightly like she did at Gongmen jail. He hugged her back. She rubbed his back and felt his tears drop into her neck fur.

"This isn't like you Po." Tigress said feeling her heart break seeing him in this state. "This isn't like your usual joyful, happy, fun-loving self." She whispered calmly before releasing him.

She wiped the tears from his eyes again and placed a paw on his shoulder assuringly and affectionately and she looked him in the eyes and said:

"Let me know when you're ready to talk; I'm not as emotionless and cold as you think. The hardcore does understand." Tigress assured him softly with a smile before leaving the barracks for the kitchen with her tail swishing back her heart warmed that she hugged him again but still hurt cause he was hurt.

"Thanks Ti." Po choked out before she left. Po stood there happy they hugged for the third time but he assumed this was a hug of friendship or reassurance and not anything else.

Tears came to his eyes again he still thought she didn't feel the same way his heart hurt but he wiped the tears away and walked into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Po said nothing as they ate after he served them but Viper kept looking at him feeling bad for her brother but Tigress looked at him the most more concerned than all of them. She noticed he was deep in thought staring into space and she could tell he was fighting back tears. He then finished and went to go train and so did the others.

Po did well in training he hit the spinning arms of the wooden warriors around him pretty well and Tigress could see the anguish and pain in his eyes as he hit them and the arms he hit splintered and broke. Tigress was known for splintering the arms when stressed not Po this hurt her deeply she had to figure out what was wrong. Training was soon over at noon and the warriors went into town tk do their own thing leaving Po and Tigress.

Po left for the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom with a accoustic guitar in hand ready to release his emotions in another way.

Tigress secretly followed him and when he reached the top of the hill she hid behind the bushes undetected.

Po sat down near the edge and strumed his guitar and sang a new song he wrote **(A/N: he didn't write it but for the sake of the story just pretend he did credit to the og writer.)**

Tigress then heard a rich barritone voice come from the panda she was worried about; it was the best thing she ever heard it went like this:

"Now I taught the weeping willow how to cry.

And I showed the clouds how to cover up a clear blue sky,

And the tears that I cried for that tiger are going to flood you Big River,

Then I'm going to sit right here until I die,"

Tigress gasped eyes widened knowing who he was singing about _"I'm the reason he's crying and so sad? He has feelings for me too?"_ She thought while her heart pounded in her chest and a blush came to her cheeks.

Po continued on:

"I met her accidentally in the Dragon warrior celebration. And it tore me up every time I saw her amberd eyes, glowing eyes.

Then I heard my dream was back up thousand steps training in the Jade Palace

And I followed you, Big River, when you called."

Tigress blushed deeply "He really likes my eyes don't he?" Tigress giggled "Well I really love his Jade green eyes."

Po continued his guitar solo, he could feel himself tearing up but he played on knowing this would help to let out his emotions.

"Then you took me to Gongmen City later on down the river

A cannon ball took her away and it tore me up I thought she was gone

But to my relief she was alive as she pulled me out with her paw, onto the dock.

Then I found her trail at the palace, but she just walked up the block

She raised a few eyebrows and flicked her tail then she went on down alone."

"Po was scared of loosing me too? Wow he really does feel the same way." Tigress whispered quietly.

That line gave Po an image of Tigress in his mind he smiled and blushed deeply at how beautiful Tigress was to him. He continued on...

Now, won't you batter down by that river, River Queen, roll it on

Take that gorgeous tiger on down to the Valley of peace, Valley of peace

Go on, I've had enough; dump my blues down in the gulf

She loves you, Big River, more than me

"No I don't I love him more than some river but this is a good song though." Tigress said quietly.

Po dropped his head sure that she didn't love him. He choked up again...

"Now I taught the weeping willow how to cry cry cry

And I showed the clouds how to cover up a clear blue sky

And the tears that I cried for that gorgeous tiger are going to flood you Big River

Then I'm going to sit right here until I die."

Po finished his song with the final guitar licks and a strum and set the guitar down beside him. He finally his emotions out. He sighed deeply and said "She's so amazing and insanely beautiful, caring and strong and the bestest friend I could ever have but I know she will never love me the same because I'm just a fat, stupid, panda who always screws up and makes her mad."

but unbeknownst to him the tiger he sang about was in the bushes with tears rolling down her face.

"How could he think so poorly of himself? Sure he makes mistakes but we all do I can never stay mad at him he's always so nice and sweet. He's not stupid either and I do love him and I'm going to tell him." Tigress said wiping the tears from her eyes and getting up from the bushes and said outloud:

"That's where you're wrong Po! She said running to him embracing him.

"T-tigress? W-when did you get here?" Po stuttered nervously but hugged the feline back.

"I've been here cause I'm worried about you; I heard everything the song was beautiful and... I need to tell you something." She said bluntly.

"What's t-that Tigress?" Po said shakily and nervously.

Tigress broke from the hug grabbed his shoulders and kissed him passionately on the lips.

At first Po was shocked, eyes widened but then he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss; all the doubting thoughts telling him Tigress didn't feel the same and love him back vanished and so did the grief and pain in his heart when she did this. Now he knew without a doubt.

They kissed for nearly a minute both of them filled with warmth throughout their body and then Tigress broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes placing a paw on his cheek caressing it.

"I do love you Po, I really do and you are not stupid you're very smart and not fat but...fluffy! and warm and sweet. And I can never stay mad at you Po we all make mistakes you're my best friend and now you're something more than that... I love you so much Po." Tigress said softly and happily while she nuzzled his cheek purring softly while wrapping both arms around his neck.

"I love you too Tigress!" Po said with joy embracing the purring feline "And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what was wrong I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same way and if i told you it would ruin our friendship but now I know you do feel the same."

"It's ok Po, just remember you can always tell me anything I won't ever get mad, ok?" Tigress said softly kissing his cheek. He nodded. "I understand why you didnt want to tell me and I'm done being cold all the time you've helped me to open up more so from now on you all will see the real me." Tigress said smiling at her panda.

"I'm so glad Tigress! I promise to tell you everything from now on." Po said happily.

"Good! Now I have two questions for you do you feel better, Po? And will you... be my boyfriend?" Tigress asked with a blush wrapping her arms around him tigher.

"Yes I do! Thanks for saving me, Tigress. And yes if you will be my girlfriend." Po smiled at the tiger.

"Good! And you're welcome and yes! yes, I will." Tigress said warmly.

She leaned back still arms wrapped around his neck purring softly while his arms were wrapped around her waist. They both looked into each other's eyes lovingly and kissed each other with deep passion and biting each others lips in a romantic rythm. They broke from kiss for air both breathing heavily, blushing deeply.

"I love you Tigress." Po said lovingly stroking her cheek while she purred.

"I love you too, Po and I always will." Tigress said lovingly smiling warmly at her panda.

"Now lets go back to the Jade Palace." Tigress said warmly still smiling.

"Alright Kitten lets go." Po said as the two lovers got up paw in paw and shoulder to shoulder each wanting to keep the other close as they started down the path from the peach tree to the Jade Palace with the sun setting behind them.

 **The End!**

 **Here's my first completed oneshot story let me know what you think!!!**


End file.
